


Cat's Out of the Bag

by SailorMew4



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Because there's scenes in the 50s, Cursed Keith, Curses, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Keith is Cursed as a Cat, Keith is Orginally from the 50s, Lance eventually finds out and can understand Keith, M/M, Magic, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Slurs, Sooo it's not weird, Witch Lotor, Witches, background Adashi/Shadam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Back in the 50s Keith Kogane got cursed to be a cat for all eternity by a Witch as revenge for falling in love with Leandro Serrano. Now in 2018, Keith is found by Lance McClain who strangely looks like Leandro. Keith doesn't know nor care to find out, all he wants is to break this curse. He just didn't plan to fall in love on the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So as a little explanation if my summary didn't make sense. Keith got cursed as a cat. Lance finds him. They work together to break the curse.

Keith runs through the streets clumsily trying to adjust to his new body. He needs to make it to the High School before that Witch does. Keith sees Altea High near as he tries to pick up the pace. He nearly gets hit by Chevrolet Bel Air as he jumps on the sidewalk when he hears crying.  _ Leandro’s crying _ . Keith skids to stop himself as he sees Leandro crying his eyes out. 

_ What did that Witch do to him! _ Keith unintentionally lets out a low a hiss. Keith ignores the new sounds coming from his mouth as he jumps by Leandro and nuzzles his leg to get his attention he  _ needs  _ to explain what happened before what the Witch said will come true.  

Leandro stops crying for a moment to look down as he watery greets, “Hello there Kitty. I'm sorry I'm not in the mood. My stupid ex dumped me!”

_ Dumped?! I didn't do that!  _ Keith lets out a loud meow as Lance chuckles at him before petting him to calm down.  _ No! Leandro! No petting! This is serious!  _

Leandro fishes through his jacket pocket as he takes out a note. Keith glances up to see a note somehow written in  _ his handwriting _ . 

Keith reads through the note as he says, “ _ Leandro, We're through. I know what I said yesterday may had meant otherwise, but I  _ _ don't _ _ love you and I never had or will. Never talk to me again. Keith _ .”

_ No. Nonono! That Witch got to him first!  _ Keith swipes at the note with anger hoping maybe he'll get the message, but all Leandro does is laugh. 

“Hehe you're a cute little thing. Thanks for cheering me up a little. I shouldn't worry about Keith if he doesn't love me then I shouldn't cry about  _ him _ ,” responds Leandro as he looks at his left hand where a silver band shines. 

Keith looks at the promise ring he gave to Leandro yesterday. They couldn't get married so this was the closest thing they could do. Keith stares at it with hopeful look. Maybe. Just maybe, Leandro would remember what Keith promised. A promise to moving together. A promise to see each other in secret forever. A promise that as soon as the law permits they would get married. A promise to love each other forever. 

Leandro scoffs at the ring as he mutters, “Pfft ‘Love each other forever’ my ass.”

Leandro crumples the note in his pocket as he upsettingly rants while petting Keith with watery voice, “I should've listened to everyone who said that he would break my heart. But he kept telling me that he loves me.”

_ I  _ **_do_ ** _ love you! Please don't believe that letter! I didn't write that!  _ Keith keeps pawing at his hand to send something to tell him that he still does.

Leandro lets out a wet laugh as he continues, “And I was  _ dumb  _ enough to be fooled by him! I kept thinking and warning him that maybe we're going to fast, maybe we'll end up with a girl like everyone else, what if our family disapproves or  _ worse  _ send us to one those camps! But  _ noooo  _ he had me fooled that we had each other. That  _ liar _ .”

Leandro then did something Keith’s heart broke at the sight of, more so than hearing the words coming from his mouth. Leandro taking off the ring he adores so much. 

_ No! Don't take off the ring!  _ Keith meows excessively as he tries to make Leandro put it back on, but he's keeping the ring out of reach. 

“Hey! No Kitty! This isn't something you can eat or play with! It's…,” Leandro starts as he stares at the ring with his face turning red by the second. He makes a fist around the ring and throws it. “It's just a stupid piece of tin!”

Keith watches the ring disappear in the distance. If he could cry he's certain he would bawling instead all he can do is let out a mournful meow. His new tail tucks around his body as he places his head on his front han-  _ paws _ . 

Leandro seems to catch his sadness as he starts petting him as he unintentionally releases a low purr. It's over. The Witch won. Leandro doesn't love him anymore. 

Leandro looks at the sad cat as he touches a red ascot around his neck. He unites it from his neck as he looks at the embroidery.  _ Keith K.  _ Leandro ties it gently around the black cat's neck as he looks at him luminous violet grey eyes. 

“I  _ originally  _ was gonna give this to my ex as a memory of me. Though looks like he isn't gonna use it,” says Leandro as he gives the cat a quick peck on the head as he oddly catches a whiff of car grease. “Gosh, Kitty you must been hanging out by the cars.”

Keith looks at the ascot trying to memorize the scent of Leandro. Blueberry scented shampoo and soap along with the underlying smell of garlic. Maybe. Maybe he should give it another shot. Though before he can make a noise the same Chevrolet Bel Air that almost ran him over parks in front of Leandro. 

The Witch.  _ Lotor.  _

“Hey Leandro, what's the matter?” asks Lotor in concern. 

Leandro looks at his bare hand as he answers, “Nothing important.”

Lotor catches the sight of Keith as they smirk evilly as he mouths, “Looks like I get Leandro in the end.”

Keith is about to hiss when Lotor interrupts him by pointing out, “Leandro, I don't see Keith anywhere. Weren't you supposed to meet at the Diner?”

_ You witch!  _ Keith lets out a loud hiss that even scared Leandro. 

“Uh yeah, but looks like we're not…  _ friends _ anymore,” Leandro mournfully points out. 

Lotor mocks a sympathetic look as they say, “I can take you. I  _ love  _ to get to know you better.” 

“Sure. I could use some cheering up,” accepts Leandro as he takes a couple steps as he enters the car as he waves at the Kitty. “I'll see you later Kitty.”

Keith _  wants  _ to follow them, but he can't keep up with a car. He just watches with mournful eyes at the car disappearing as he  _ tries  _ to remember what the Witch said about the curse. Something about someone admitting his never ending love for him. But who could love a lowly stray.

* * *

 

 

Keith isn't sure how long he's been like  _ this _ . He's gotten used to the body (the tail is the hardest part). But it's hard to keep track of the days. After Leandro left with Lotor that day he's been waiting at the school hoping to catch a glimpse of him walking by, but he never did. Other students of Altea High have noticed the appearance of him and usually avoid him due to his fur, but he never saw those blue eyes he grew to love. 

Today, is nothing special as Keith is about to doze off when he hears footsteps. He blinks slowly as he sees a pair of fancy shoes in front of him. He tries to go back to sleep  ignoring the presence when someone grabs him by the scruff of his neck and by the red ascot that Leandro gave him. Keith lets out a hiss when he stops to see who grabbed him. 

The Witch. 

“Awww look at the poor dirty Kitten. Isn't your life just the worst,” comments Lotor with mock sympathy. 

Keith tries to scratch him but he can't reach that stupid smug face. What could this Witch even want with him now? He. Won. He lost Leandro. Leandro doesn't love him. What could he possibly do now?

“Well, I just came by to let you know the  _ fabulous  _ news I have for you,” taunts Lotor as a glimmer of annoyance shined in his eyes before turning back to gleefully evil. “Leandro won't love me.”

That… actually is good news, but why is he so happy? He lost too. 

“In fact I don't think Leandro is gonna love anyone anytime soon,” comments Lotor as he takes out a newspaper from his suit. “By any chance do you know the date?”

Keith usually ignores the date especially when everything starts to bleed together, but he isn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer and keeps glaring at him. 

“Oh silly me. You  _ can't talk _ . Well if you must know and you just must. It's May 29th 19 _ 68 _ ,” answers Lotor as he shows the newspaper date. 

Keith's eyes widen in shock and horror. Ten years? He's been  _ stuck  _ like this for  _ ten years?!  _ At least it wasn't twenty or  _ fifty _ years. It gives him slight comfort that Leandro is alive and well. 

Lotor scoffs at the sight of Keith's content face before dropping him down unceremoniously. Keith lands with a yowl as he hasn't gotten used to the whole landing on your feet thing. 

“You know, I'm feeling quite giving today so I'm going to tell you something,” offers Lotor but Keith rolls his eyes as he turns his back on Lotor, but he stops when that Witch  _ stomps _ on his tail. “No, I  _ insist _ you listen to this. Dear Leandro moved from that pathetic excuse for a home recently. Here's the address. Maybe you can see how he's doing without you.”

Lotor drops a slip of paper as he releases his tail with a spin of his heel. Keith sits as he grabs his tail to lick the pain away when he glances at the address. It's not that far from Altea High actually. Though why is Lotor  _ giving _ him this? 

Keith  _ knows  _ this is a trick, but he hasn't seen Leandro in a decade. It would only hurt for a little while to see Leandro happy. Just for a little while. 

* * *

 

 

Keith follows the sidewalk glancing at the addresses when he finally stops at the address the Witch gave him, but Keith freezes at the sight. It can't be. He's lying. This can't be where Leandro is. 

The Altea Cemetery. 

_ No. He has to be lying. It's only been ten years. He's still young!  _ Keith as all his fur stands on its end. He shouldn't look. He's been here enough times because of his parents. He can't imagine what would happen if he actually found Leandro. 

Keith shakes his head. The Witch is tricking him. Keith also been here enough times to  _ also  _ know there are houses at the other side of the Cemetery. Keith gulps down as he maneuvers through each tombstone ignoring the names. Though as he walks along the graves he sees an elderly woman with a young girl by a grave holding violets. 

_ Leandro loves violets.  _ Keith ignores them as he's almost to the exit. 

“Why is Papá gone Abuela?” Keith can't help but hear the girl ask as he's almost there. 

“Papá was…. _ different.  _ No one likes people like him,” answers the Abuela before she catches the sight of woman by the exit whom nearly runs over Keith. He glances up to see a woman in near her thirties. She has long raven hair and violet eyes with pale skin. 

“Maria! I told you not to see him!” scolds the mother as she grabs her daughter's hand harshly. Keith  _ knows  _ he shouldn't watch this, but they catch his interest. 

“But Mamá he's Pa-” argues the daughter - Maria - before the mother slaps her hand over the mouth. 

“No he's not. Now let's go,” interrupts the mother as she passes the daughter to the grandmother as she glares at the tombstone. “Hope your enjoying your endless torment Leandro.”

_ Leandro?  _ Keith sprints to the tombstone.  _ Please don't let it be him.  _ **_Please_ ** _ don't let it be  _ **_him!_ **

Keith looks at the tombstone as his ears go flat, his tail falls, and his fur goes stiff. 

_ Leandro Serrano. 1940-1965 _

That's it. That's all it says. 

Keith curls up by the edge of the grave wondering what happened. He  _ wants  _ to cry. He wants to scream and wail. All he can do is let out a mournful purr. 

* * *

 

Keith isn't sure how long he's been with Leandro when he feels a kick. Keith doesn't look up or stir until it's a more harsh kick. He glances up when he sees none other than the Witch. 

Keith lets out a hiss as he stands in front of the grave protectively. The Witch cackles as he simply pushes him away with his foot as he grabs the bouquet of violets. 

“I see you listened to my kindness,” points out Lotor as he slowly burns the violets with a flick of his hand. “Shame, I  _ did  _ warn him if he didn't choose me.”

Keith looks at him as he lets out a low growl. The Witch scoffs as he looks at the burned violets and at the exit where the woman left from as he comments annoyed, “I  _ told  _ him to choose me, yet he chose  _ you  _ and  _ her.  _ Tch, he never even really chose her. He only did it because she  _ looks  _ like you.”

Lotor then stares him down from his height with a tilt of his head as his eyes are cold and dead as he continues, “I can't believe how even after  _ this _ . He still  _ chose  _ you. He would never  _ shut up _ about you. Made me wish I turned you something that I could squash.” 

Keith closes his eyes knowing what the Witch is suggesting. But he  _ cackles.  _

“You think I'm going to  _ kill _ you? Nonono. No. You'll live with this for as long as you live. For you see it's  _ your  _ fault,” says Lotor as he drops a newspaper clipping. 

Keith reads the paper as the headline reads, “ _ Altea High Track Star Leandro Serrano Revealed to be Homosexual. _ ”

Underneath the headline is a picture of Leandro kissing him before the curse. He almost didn't recognize himself being so used to the new body. He remembers this picture though. It was the school dance where they did an agreement with two girls in love to pretend to be each other's date so they still went together. He snuck Leandro outside the gym to give him a kiss. 

Keith looks down to see the picture was taken by…. Mayor Zarkon’s son  _ Lotor _ . Keith lets out a hiss as Lotor rolls up the newspaper from earlier and hits him on the head. 

“Oh don't you hiss at me. It's  _ your  _ fault for not checking to see if anyone was watching. But yeah can you  _ believe  _ that after  _ this  _ was leaked his  _ entire  _ life fell apart? Who would've guessed?” asks Lotor mockingly. 

_ Why? Why would you do this?  _ Keith really wants to ask this. He thought Lotor  _ loved  _ him. Why would be ruin Leandro’s life like this? 

“Poor Leandro, I hated to do that to him, but he couldn't just do the simple thing and  _ choose me _ ,” grits Lotor through his teeth before glaring at Keith. “I hope you enjoy eternity Kogane.”

Lotor disappears in a puff of smoke as thunder booms through the sky. Keith curls up against tomb as rain starts to fall. He used to enjoy the rain. Leandro first kissed him in the rain after Keith took him home on a raining summer's day after he had bad day is racial slurs and overall the worst human beings. He looked so happy. The rain damping his bangs that stuck to his forehead showing off his freckles with a flushed face. Now it's just a sad reminder he could never go back to him. 

Keith stares at a puddle looking at his reflection. It's been a decade since he looked at himself. His raven fur is matted with dirt and mud, his eyes are still purple but it's more of dark purple then the light shade of violet nearing a grey, and the red ascot around his neck is stained with dark patches, but intact. The same ascot Leandro gave him. 

Leandro. 

Leandro is gone. He lost him. He can never get him back. Now all Keith has is a broken heart, a fractured spirit, and an empty soul. An empty human soul in the body of a dirty stray. 

* * *

 

 

Keith isn't sure how long it's been since he found out about the demise of his love. Though this time around he observes the world around him. The people changing styles from leather jackets and poodle skirts to tie dye shirts to neon colors that hurt his eyes to denim to now where it's essentially a free for all. He never kept track of the date…. and he's honestly afraid to. 

A decade went by in a blink of an eye without him knowing, now he's too scared to check how long since he's been in a human body. It's scary to believe that he's more used to the cat body than his human self. Was he right handed or left handed? How long was his hair? Did he have birthmarks? Freckles? 

His stomach growls as it's been a while since he ate anything. Keith growls in annoyance as he hates what he has to eat now. Catching mice, hoping some dumb teenager will drop their food in front of the bush, or worse going through the trash for scraps. 

Keith hisses in annoyance at the rain landing on him despite his shade in the bush. The school has been quiet for a long time so he can't rely on students, the mice are probably smarter than him and had food so they weren't coming out, and the trash is probably soaked by now.  He meows in annoyance as he crawls through the bush to try find food. He hisses with each drop of rain that lands on his tail or face as he walks along the sidewalk hoping to find a place with food scraps. While walking the rain must be getting in his eyes because his vision is starting to blur. And since when did rain start looking black? He's starting to lose feeling in his front paws as his stomach growls louder by each second he moves. 

Then all he see is darkness. 

Keith stirs at the feeling of being picked up as he breathes in the smell of blueberries, garlic, grease, and  _ chocolate _ . Ooooh the biggest downside of being a cat is not having the heavenly taste down his throat. He tries to move away, but whoever has him has a tight grip. 

“Hey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you Kitty,” says an angelic voice. The sound is music to his hears all he hears nowadays are screaming kids, yelling teachers, screeching cars, and cackling nightmares. 

Keith forces his eyes to open as he can see the silhouette of a boy. Honestly all he can see is brown and  _ blue _ . Blue like the sky. Blue like the ocean. Blue like….  _ Leandro's  _ eyes. 

“Don't worry. I'm gonna take you home,” says the Angel. Maybe. Maybe he's finally dead. After all the torment he finally perished and he can reunite with Leandro. 

Keith closes his eyes as he happily enjoys the warmth that surrounds releasing a content purr. 

* * *

 

 

Keith awakens to feeling of warm water against his skin and overwhelming smell of strawberry soap. He opens his eyes as his eyes adjust to the changing of light.  He's not at the High School and he's certainly not dead. Instead he's inside a porcelain tub with water around his paws. He blinks rapidly as he hears humming from the Angel from before.  Keith looks at up to see a tall teenager with a grey shirt with blue sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and grey track shoes. He also sees something by the sink. 

The ascot. 

Keith tries to jump to get it back, but keeps slipping back in the tub getting even more wet. He hears a curious hum before it turns into a laugh. 

“Silly Kitty, you're not washed up yet,” chuckles the Angel as footsteps come closer to the tub as he feels soft delicate hands run through his fur as he lets out the loudest purr he's ever done. “Yeah that's right. Let's get you cleaned up. Poor little guy being left out in the rain.”

Keith can't help but look up to see who rescued him as his entire body goes stiff. 

The Angel has brown hair that's mostly straight, but it curls around the ends from being soaked through the rain. His skin is creamy mocha color that's looks just as soft as it is. His nose and cheeks are decorated with hidden constellations disguising them as simple freckles. Then the eyes. The eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Deep as the ocean, free as the sky, and shines like sapphires. All of this reminds him of a single face. 

_ Leandro?!  _


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn't expect to find a black cat abandoned and certainly not one so strangely obsessed with an ascot and leaving.
> 
> Keith didn't expect to be found by someone who looks so much Leandro, but it does bring back some memories about him and his boyfriend.

Lance can't believe that he needs to run through the rain after leaving the Diner. His grey track shoes splashing in puddles as he maneuvers through the rain. Though as he's running he sees something black on the sidewalk. He skids to a stop, nearly slipping, to see what it is. 

It's a cat. 

A black cat with an abundant amount of fur that's dirty everywhere. Any shine in coat is gone from how long it's been here. It wears a red ascot that's clearly seen better days, yet it's somehow cleaner then the cat itself. 

Lance kneels down as he checks to see if it's breathing. The chest is moving, but you can clearly some ribs showing.  _ It's hungry.  _

“Hey! Is this anyone's cat!” yells Lance through the streets. 

No reply. 

Lance's heart breaks that someone could leave a poor defenseless kitty alone. Lance gently picks it-  _ him _ up (after seeing the gender). The cat stirs in his arms as he tries to get out. 

“Hey it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you Kitty,” says Lance as the cat stops stirring as he looks up at Lance to reveal his dazed violet eyes. “Don't worry. I'm gonna take you home.”

The cat nuzzles his chest as he releases a loud purr causing Lance to smile as he walks the rest of the way home keeping the cat dry in his hoodie. 

* * *

 

 

The cat fell asleep on the way to his house as Lance unlocks his house carefully not distributing the kitten. He kicks his shoes off by the door as he walks to the bathroom and places the cat in the tub turning on the warm water. Lance plugs up the tub so it can fill up slightly. 

Lance slides out of his soaked jacket and socks, then placing them in the washing machine. He walks in the bathroom and looks through his cabinet for towels while humming a song stuck in his head. 

Lance hums curiously when he hears meows and splashing of water as he takes a peek to see two black paws trying to escape the tub as he laughs at the poor kitty's attempt of escape. 

“Silly Kitty, you're not washed up yet,” chuckles Lance as he slides over to the tub as he squirts some strawberry scented cat shampoo - after he asked a neighbor - in his hands as he runs his fingers through the thick fur and being as delicate and gentle as possible. The cat releases a loud purr of content with each stroke of his fingers. “Yeah that's right. Let's get you cleaned up. Poor little guy being left out in the rain.”

Lance looks at the cat as it actually goes stiff staring at him with wide impossibly violet eyes before letting a loud meow as he tries to run from Lance's touch. 

“Whoa whoa! Calm down little guy! I'm not going hurt you!” reassures Lance as he grabs the cat before he hurts himself. He  grabs the shower head and turns it on its most gentle setting as he rinses off the shampoo. The cat still tries to run, but Lance holds him with one hand as he turns off the water and reaches around for a towel. He places it on top of cat and wraps him in a swaddle, making sure he covers the paws. 

The cat keeps meowing excessively trying to escape, but Lance keeps a tight yet gentle grip as he whispers, “Look I get it you’re scared, but I'm just trying to help, so please make this easier for me.”

As if the cat can understand him he seizes the movements with a disgruntled meow. Lance sighs as he looks at the ascot by the sink. 

“Okay, I'm going to put you down okay? Please don't run off I still gotta wash your ascot,” requests Lance as he places the cat on the seat of the toilet. 

* * *

 

 

Keith peeks through the blue towel resisting any hisses when this Human goes a little rougher on the ascot to get a stain out. He can't help, but feel  _ weird  _ around him. He looks too much like Leandro. 

“You know Red - that's what I'm calling you by the way - the name is Lance,” introduces the Human - Lance - as Keith lets an annoyed rumble at the name. 

Keith watches him turn off the water as he dries the ascot off with a hair dryer. He smiles pleased with himself before he looks at the embroidery with a hum. 

“Whoever this Keith K. guy is must be a jerk leaving you out in the rain,” comments Lance as Keith rolls his eyes as he's familiar with the ‘jerk’ and ‘bad boy’ reputation before he feels Lance ties the ascot around his neck with a gentle touch. “But he does have good taste. This is like a vintage ascot.”

_ Vintage? Pfft you can say that again  _ Keith rolls his eyes as he looks at the ascot with sad eyes. Leandro used to wear this everywhere. 

Keith's thoughts are interrupted as his stomach growls as Lance chuckles before grabbing him gently as he says, “Lets get some food in you.”

Keith stares at the ascot while moving thinking back to the day he met Leandro. 

* * *

 

 

Back in the year 1956, it was a bright day in July as Keith drove around the town of Altea when something passed by his car as he halts it to a stop. Keith nearly banged his steering wheel. He looked up to see a boy around his age. 

Keith annoyed yelled, “Watch where you're going!”

“Me?! I'm crossing the street!” yelled back the boy as he actually flipped him off. Keith gets a better look as his cheeks warm at the sight of him. His skin was a dark mocha as he wore a light blue shirt, jeans, and white track shoes. His hair was a dark chocolate brown that curled around his ears, but the most striking feature was the blue eyes. 

Keith suddenly felt guilty as he noticed that others on the sidewalk glared at him for not stopping when they had the right of way. The guy glared at him harder as a challenge for Keith to argue, which aggravated him that he's cute.

“Look, I'm sorry. Where you headed too?” asked Keith to try condolences. Before the guy yell or respond someone interrupted him. 

“Just go back to Mexico if you can't watch the street Spic!” yelled some random guy Keith knew - James something or other. 

Keith looked back at the guy as any anger vanished at the comment as he tried to run away from Keith. Though before he could run Keith yelled to James, “Oi! Shut up jackass!”

James flipped him off yelling some insults like “Jap” and “Jook” . Keith sighed annoyed as he's already used to comments like that. Keith looked back to the guy who stared at him with awe with a mouth slightly open. 

Keith slid over as he opened the passenger seat as he requested, “Come on, I insist let me take you somewhere to eat at least.”

The guy looked at him with hesitancy before Keith added, “See this as an apology for nearly running you over.”

The guy slowly moved his way to Keith's car as he took a seat and closed the door. Keith started the car again as he heads over to the Diner - The Lion Diner. Keith glanced over the guy as he looked uncomfortable with being with him. 

“Look, don't listen to that jerk. He's just mad that his girlfriend dumped him last week,” reassured Keith as the guy laughed slightly. “I'm Keith by way. Keith Kogane.”

The guy looked at him as he responded with red cheeks, “I'm Leandro Serrano. Thanks for not running me over and defending me.”

Keith blushed at Leandro’s charming smile as he kept driving hoping the Diner won't look twice at two guys just hanging out. 

* * *

 

Keith breaks out of his memory when something metal lands lands on hardwood floor before he's places down on the floor. Keith looks at the bowl to see a distorted reflection of himself as he's surprised to see that his fur is thicker and richer than it has been in a  _ long _ time. His reflecting ends as a lump of meat lands in the bowl. 

Keith sniffs it as it reeks of fish. Keith isn't normally picky, but he's almost certain this shouldn't qualify as food and he's eaten stuff from the trash. 

“Come on Red eat your Food Goo. You're hungry,” insists Lance with a pleading voice. 

Keith grimaces at the smell, but it's either this or starve. Keith takes a small bite and….. it isn't as bad as the smell that he keeps eating it. This doesn't mean he wouldn't go for some Diner Food right now like a burger and fries if he could. 

Lance hums pleased seeing Red when he remembers something. Red has an owner. He needs photos. His  _ phone _ . He sneakily grabs it having the sense that maybe Red isn't open to the idea of pictures. He just hopes Red doesn't scratch him for this. 

Keith finishes up the food when he hears Lance go, “Psst Red!”

Keith looks up right as a bright flash blinds him. He kneels down to the ground to rub his eyes with his paws. He meows in annoyance before he glares at Lance who's holding a thin rectangle device.  _ What  _ **_is_ ** _ that? _

Keith watches Lance methodically tap the device with his tongue peeking out as he mutters, “Now just gotta send this to my email and make some lost posters.”

Keith rolls his eyes as he highly doubts anyone will claim him. The only person that knows about this form is the Witch. Lance takes a seat at a desk with a rolling chair as he moves to a larger square device standing on his desk. He jumps out of curiosity stepping on  _ something  _ under his paw. He looks down to see the letters ‘k’, ‘l’, and ‘o’. 

Lance giggles at Red who looks confused at what he did. He grabs Red gently as he places him down on the floor as he says with amusement, “No, Red off the keyboard. I gotta work to find your owner.”

Keith watches Lance pull up a picture from a different  _ screen _ (?) he thinks. Then he sees the picture. It's him. It's weird he's only ever seen his reflection and never his full body. His fur is a lush dark raven and he would never admit this to anyone but himself, but he looks  _ fluffy _ . Like ridiculously fluffy. He releases an annoyed rumble as he bet the Witch laughed for days making him like this. Lance  _ actually  _ catches his annoyed growl and turns with a raised eyebrow. 

“What? Is something the matter?” asks Lance as he  then takes a look at the picture as he sighs annoyed. “Look, I know you probably don't like pictures - which by the way your owner is totally missing out cause I'm  _ certain  _ you would break the internet - but I  _ need  _ to find your owner and this is best thing I can do.”

Keith lets out a quiet meow deciding to wait on his paws as he wonders when the Witch changed him if his clothes changed with him, because there was something in his pocket he didn't want to lose. 

The picture of his and Leandro’s first date. 

* * *

 

In the summer night of 1956, Keith blinked rapidly as the flash from the photo booth. He rubbed his eyes rapidly as he feels a peck on his cheek. He smiled at the feeling of Leandro with a smile as Keith quickly grabbed the photo booth pictures before any can find them. 

“Thanks for taking me out Keith,” thanked Leandro with fondness in his sapphire eyes. 

“No problem, I  _ love  _ hanging out with you Leo,” replied Keith as he looked at the photos. The first one is just with Leandro with a hand out. The second is with him staring at Leandro. The third has Leandro with a smirk as Keith has an arm around his shoulder. The fourth has Leandro kissing Keith's cheek with his eyes wide. 

They walked out the booth to the bowling alley as Keith saw one of his friends - Ryou Shirogane wave at him - with two other friends that Leandro made, Carlo Holt and Terence Garrett.  

“Kogane hurry your ass up with those drinks!” yelled Carlo as Keith saw a waitress holding up a tray with lemonade on it. 

“Yeah I'm coming Holt!” yelled Keith as he grabbed a couple drinks with Leandro helping him. 

They look at each other for quick moments as they blushed and hoped that none of suspect anything. Leandro goes ahead of him as Keith looked down at the photo booth strip. He slid it in his pocket making sure that the kiss is protected. 

* * *

 

Keith watches bored as Lance types away at his rectangle box as he eats instant noodles in a bowl, he's honestly surprised  _ that  _ still a thing they just came out when he got cursed. He glances at the front door with a clear doggy door as he walks towards it. 

“I wouldn't do that Red,” points out Lance as Keith freezes on sight. He turns around to see Lance staring at him as points at the clock with a raised eyebrow. It reads 10:00 PM. “It's late  _ and  _ raining still.”

Keith is about to ignore him and go right out anyway before he hears a can opening, shuffling, and opening and closing of doors. He turns around to see Lance setting up a red pillow with a bowl of food and water next to the kitchen. 

“Look, I don't know if you have an owner or if you're really a stray, but I want you to know that you come back anytime,” suggests Lance before releasing a yawn. “Night Red.”

Lance walks into another room as he leaves his door open a crack. Keith looks at the doggy door as he peeks his head out. The rain is falling even harder than before as patches of grass is flooded. Keith pulls his head back in as he can probably wait for the rain to stop and it would be rude to waste food, even it smells horrible. 

Keith walks over as he eats the food a touch quicker this time around as he laps up some of the water. He holds back a satisfied purr as it's been  _ forever  _ since he drank  _ clean  _ water. He finishes it before even realizing. He hears the rain against the roof as he lays on the pillow. He's only going to stay here for an hour at most… just until…. the rain…. stops. 

* * *

 

It was autumn of 1956, Keith drove around as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He growls annoyed as he passed by the school again. They gave him another week suspension for something stupid. Earlier that day Griffin got on his case about being friends with Leandro ranted about how Leandro wasn't “cool” or “good” enough for him, so Keith did the most logical thing. He punched him. Which then escalated to a full blown fight. 

After the principal broke up the fight and gave Keith a week suspension he saw Leandro staring at him with fear in his eyes as girls whispered in his ears glaring at him with scornful eyes. Leandro’s mouth opened wide at something said as Keith pulled his arms out of the grip of one the teachers before he ran out and went into his car. 

Now, he's drove all around the city that most of the shops and stores were closed as the full moon and stars were the only source of light. Which means less cops. Keith drove near a beach pier as he stared at the ocean. He bangs his head against the steering wheel in frustration. He groans as he wished he could drive by Leandro’s home to see him, but after the reaction of seeing his temper he probably didn't want see him…. _ ever _ . 

Keith laid down in the seats as he could only hope to get some shut eye. Just as he was about to sleep he heard a knock on his window. He groaned as he said without looking at the person, “Ryou, I'm not staying at your house. Your folks  _ hate  _ me.”

He heard a chuckle as he looked up to see Leandro with a backpack in nothing but a blue sweater, joggers, and his white track shoes. Keith stood up so fast he hit his head on the roof of his car. 

“Leandro? What are you doing here?” asked Keith in shock before Leandro pointed to the lock. Keith quickly unlocked it as Leandro sent a small smile at him. Leandro slid in the car after he placed his backpack on the dashboard. 

“You didn't meet me at the Diner after school. I knew something was wrong. It just took me while to find you,” answered Leandro as he looked out to the sea. “You picked an amazing spot.”

Keith nodded in agreement scared at the reasoning why Leandro wanted to look for him. Before he knew it Leandro leaned into his shoulder. Keith's senses were invaded by the smell of blueberries from his hair. 

“Keith, do you think we're going to fast?” asked Leandro with fear and hesitation in his voice. 

“What do you mean?” asked Keith as he hoped to God that Leandro wasn't dumping after this day. 

“We literally met  _ months  _ ago. I never met your family, and you never met mine. We kissed, we hugged,  _ hell  _ we even made out. Don't you think this is too fast?” asked Leandro with sadness creeping into his voice.

“No. Not at all,” admitted Keith as he smelled deeply into Leandro’s hair. “Leandro, I  _ love  _ you with every fiber of my being. Nothing's gonna change that.”

“But…. What if you do? Keith you were my first  _ everything _ .  I'm not your first at  _ anything _ . What if we're going to fast and someone catches us?” asked Leandro as he moved from Keith's shoulder as he turned to avoid his face. “What if we're wrong and this  _ is  _ just a phase. I don't want  _ either  _ of us to get hurt.”

Keith touched Leandro's cheek as tears began to fall from his beautiful ocean eyes as he caught them. Leandro looked at him with worried sad eyes and a forming pout. 

“Leandro. You're right. You weren't my first kiss or first time,” started Keith as Leandro tried to move away but Keith kept him in place. “But you were the first person I said ‘I love you’ to. You're the first person I know for  _ certain  _ that I will love to my  _ dying  _ breath. No one can change that. If we get caught well….. I wouldn't regret it because I have  _ you _ at my side.”

Leandro smiled at him with tears falling from his eyes as he reached over to kiss Keith on the lips. Keith moaned into the kiss before all too soon Leandro pulled away at the sound of rain hitting against the car. 

“I guess it's time I take you home,” suggested Keith as he fished out his keys. 

Leandro grabbed the keys as he tossed him on the floor of the car as he whispered, “It's time for us to sleep. Lay down.”

Keith did so as he leaned into the cushions of the seat as Leandro laid on top of him with his ear of his heartbeat. Leandro muttered a good night as Keith kissed his head. Keith let himself close his eyes as he let the rain and Leandro's breathing lull himself. 

* * *

 

Lance wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock as he shuts it off. He grabs his phone as he strides into the kitchen to make some breakfast when he notices something by the kitchen. Red. Red sleeping peacefully with two empty bowls. Lance smiles happily before he jumps when he hears his phone ring. He quickly - and clumsily - accepts the call as he checks to see Red still sleeping. 

“Hello?” asks Lance as he walks into the kitchen quietly to grab cereal from the top of his fridge.

_ “Morning Sleeping Beauty! Just came to ask when you headed to Abuelita's house today, tomorrow, never?”  _ asks Lance's sister - Veronica - in a teasing tone before changing to a knowing tone. 

“Ha. Ha. I'm visiting her later today because  _ obviously  _ I'm her favorite unlike  _ some  _ people,” teases Lance back as he places the cereal and milk on the counter, as he glances at Red to make sure he's sound asleep. “I love Abuelita Maria.”

Lance then glances at the time as he cringes at the time as he quickly says, “I'm actually about to be late to my job Veronica! Call ya later!”

Lance glances at the cereal and milk as he places them back muttering how Allura or Coran can hook him up some breakfast at the Diner. He strides to the front door as he looks at Red sleeping peacefully. He smiles at the cat as he silently closes the door hoping to not disturb Red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys liking Keith and Leandro? I call it Leakeith.... yes I chose the name from the Leandro and Akira thing back then. Also if if the names don't make sense:
> 
> \- Ryou Shirogane is Shiro's Grandfather  
> -Carlo Holt is Pidge and Matt's Grandfather  
> -Terence Garrett is Hunk's Grandfather
> 
> Next time we see a bit more Lance's life, more flashbacks with Keith and maybe someone finallt returning


	3. Lost in the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes out to help his Abuelita and finds some answers along the way we see more flashbacks, but not just from Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but it's mainly filler the next chapter is when things start to pick up

Keith wakes up to the sound of the door slamming shut. He looks out the window to see the sun shining in. Did…. Did he actually sleep for an entire night without stop? Keith shakes his head awake thinking maybe he can get some answers. He looks up to see something that reads ‘August’ next to the counter table as he jumps up to get closer. He nearly slips, but is able to read the calendar and it reads….

August 27th 2018.

Keith stares at in shock…. 2018? He's been stuck like a cat for sixty years. Everyone he knew is probably gone by now. Carlo, Terence, and Ryou. He wished he said goodbye to at least Ryou. He always tried to help Keith when he could, but it never helped that his folks never liked him and Ryou kept thinking that maybe Keith's sexuality was just a phase.

Keith looks at the date again and lets out a mournful mew at the date. August 27. Leandro's birthday. If Leandro were alive he would've been seventy-eight. Keith lays on his paws with his tail twitching in annoyance and anger thinking of how much that Witch ruined things. Leandro would have grown old with his wife and his daughter - Keith can't help but wonder how that girl is she would around sixty.

Keith looks around as Lance did leave in a hurry. Maybe, maybe Keith can do out for a couple hours. He needs to visit some people.

* * *

 

 

After work Lance quickly looks through his phone at the address his Mamá gave him for his Abuelita Maria’s home. He walks along the sidewalk when he looks to see Altea High School. He smiles as he never actually went here as his Mamá went to college in Cuba, so he - along with his four siblings - were raised in Cuba. He keeps walking to Abuelita Maria when he sees a quant blue house with violet flower bushes by the porch. He strides over to the white door as he knocks on it. 

“Abuelita Maria! It's Lance!” yells Lance as he hears shuffling as an elderly woman comes out. She has graying chocolate hair with streaks of silver in her braid. Her tired brown eyes are behind square framed glasses. She's wearing a blue tie dyed dress with sandals.

“Ah Lance! You came!” cheers Maria as she moves aside and leads Lance to a living room full of boxes. “Your Tía Lily helped me move stuff from the attic. I'm just wondering what I should keep and get rid of.”

Lance grabs the first box as he opens it to reveal a multitude of books that have seen better days and dresses that became a buffet for moths. He grimaces slightly as he places the first box done as Abuelita Maria mentions she's making tea and taking out some garlic knots she made. Good thing too because these boxes are going to take a while.

* * *

 

Lance huffs as he grabs the last box. It’s pretty big box and also the most dusty. In faded marker it reads ‘Don’t Touch!’ as Lance doesn’t recognize the handwriting. He blows the top of the box as he takes off the cover. It’s just a bunch of random junk. The first thing that catches his eye is a yearbook. He wipes the remaining dust with a rag to see it’s a book from 19 _ 58?!  _ Lance blinks as he’s almost certain his Abuelita isn’t  _ that  _ old. Speaking of his Abuelita he looks up to see her fast asleep on the couch holding an old quilt her Mamá made her. 

Lance looks back at the yearbook as he slowly goes through it being gentle with the old pages. Most of the pictures were typically in black and white, so that’s interesting to see. He then flips through the senior class section when something catches his eye. Or more someone. He skims through the names when he finds it.

_ Leandro Serrano _ .

Lance looks at the picture in disbelief he’s almost certain that his Great Grandfather. He looks just like him! Or more Lance looks just like him. Though there are some differences that can be easily spotted. In the picture Leandro’s hair is more curly, while Lance prides in himself to maintain curls. Though there’s something familiar in the picture. Lance looks closer to see Leandro wore an ascot. He can’t tell what color it actually is, but it looks eerily similar to the one Red wears.

He goes through the box finding more stuff from the 50s. An old letterman jacket, a track and field uniform, some old movie tickets, advertisements for the Diner he works at; he can’t believe that the Lion Diner is  _ that  _ old, and some other things like an old prom suit.

“Those all belong to my Papá.”

Lance jumps in surprise as he didn’t expect his Abuelita to speak. She slides off the couch as she goes through the box and finds an old newspaper clipping with a sad look. Lance shuffles his body awkwardly as he never even heard his Abuelita talk about her Papá. His Mamá doesn’t even talk about him because apparently he did something  _ really  _ bad.

“What happened to him?” asks Lance slightly scared at the fate of his dear old Great Grandpa.

“He died because no one could accept him for what he was,” answered Maria as she passes Lance the newspaper clipping as he reads the headline and nearly drops it like it burned his own hand. “My Mamá didn’t want anyone to know about him, so she hid everything about him in this box.”

_ Altea High Track Star Leandro Serrano Revealed to be Homosexual _

Lance often forgets that being homosexual was such a scandalous thing that parents often sent their kids to camps, people killed them, or worse they killed themselves. Lance honestly know how it feels. Being bisexual isn’t exactly all that accepted either, even in today’s world. It saddens him to see that his Great Grandpa died because society didn’t accept him. Lance looks at the clipping noticing the picture actually. There’s actually a guy kissing him, but he can’t quite see the face. 

“Do you know who this is?” asks Lance pointing to the teenager in the picture. 

Abuelita squints at the picture before grabbing the yearbook. She flips through the pages and stops as she turns around to another section of the senior section and points to a picture as she answers, “Papá talked about him saying he was just a friend, but now I know it didn’t end there.”

Lance grabs the yearbook as he looks at the picture and he can honestly say he’s not surprised his Great Grandpa fell for him. He’s certainly handsome. It’s just too bad that the pictures are in black and white that he can’t see the full glory of him, but he can catch certain details. The guy is Asian most likely either Japanese or Korean and his hair is a shade of black - how dark the shade is Lance will never know. His eyes are much lighter color but it can honestly range from blue or green to maybe - if Lance is stretching it - purple or grey. Lance looks at the name underneath as he nearly takes a double take. 

_ Keith Kogane _ .

It matches the name embroidery on the Red of K. Kogane.  

Lance immediately shoves the name in his Abuelita’s face as he asks, “Where does this guy live…. Or family at least?”

Maria looks at the picture as she shakes her head and closes the yearbook. She responds, “No one knows. A week before graduating their senior year he disappeared. No one saw him him school or town. My Papá always wondered where he went, but always muttered about how he's better off without him.”

Lance frowns as he wonders why the ascot would have the name embroidery of someone that essentially doesn't exist anymore. Lance looks at the yearbook and the box when his Abuelita's cuckoo clock goes off. 

“Oh no! I gotta head to the library Abuelita. I'll come back as soon as I can,” promises Lance as he looks at the yearbook in his Abuelita’s hand. “Can I have that. I'm meeting with some friends and I want to show them the family resemblance.”

Lance shows off a playful pose as his Abuelita giggles and hands him the yearbook. Lance thanks her as he slides it in his backpack and starts heading to the library. 

However, he can't help but think about Red and if he truly has a connection with Keith and his Great Grandpa or if it all really was coincidence. 

* * *

 

Lance runs to the library as fast as can when he sees two familiar faces waiting at the entrance along with one unexpected face and two unfamiliar face. He waves frantically as one of the five sees him and nudges the girl next to him. Hunk waves to him back with his headband waving in the air in the warm summer air with a bright smile. Pidge - the one who got nudged - looks at Lance with an annoyed glare behind her glasses as she taps her foot impatiently. Behind her is her brother Matt, who Lance hasn’t seen in years. His hair grew longer as he has a scar on his face that’s barely noticeable, he’s wearing a brown jacket, blue shirt, jeans, and brown boots. Lance honestly couldn’t recognize him without the glasses…. He looks good.

Then there’s two males next to Matt, Lance hasn’t met yet. One is a  _ really  _ buff Japanese guy with black hair with white fringe - Lance can’t tell if it’s dyed or natural - in an undercut. He has a scar running across his nose and a prosthetic right arm. He’s wearing a black shirt under a brown leather jacket, tan pants, and boots. Next to him is a hispanic man with glasses. He’s more on the lean side, but is around the same height as the guy with the fringe. 

“I’m sorry I’m late my Abuelita held me up, but I promise I can make up for it,” promises Lance as he looks more at Pidge than Hunk who is glaring at him with an intense gaze. “And by that I’ll give you free coffee at the Lion Diner for three days.”

“Make it a week with the addition to fries and you got yourself a deal,” agrees Pidge as her glare turns into a mischievous smile. Lance sighs as he shakes on with as Pidge laughs. “Hahaha! Free lunch and dinner for a week!”

Lance rolls his eyes as he turns to Matt as he greets, “Hey man, it’s been a while since I seen you. You really glowed up huh.”

“You know it! It’s just a matter of time before you get yours,” teases Matt with a chuckle. 

Lance scoffs in response as he flips his nonexistent long flowing hair as he replies, “Can’t fix perfection Matthew.”

The guy in glasses laugh as he comments, “I like this kid already Matt.”

The guy is glasses turns to Lance as he greets, “Hey, I’m Adam and this is my boyfriend Ta- uh Shiro. You can call him Shiro.”

The buff guy - Shiro - waves at Lance with a shy smile as he adds, “Matt has told us about his sister’s friends live in my old hometown, so we all thought we could visit.”

Lance hums in understanding as that would explain why they're here. He suppose that makes sense. Before Lance could ask anything about their visit Pidge clears her throat as she motions to the library. 

“Yeah hi, can we do what we came to do. I need to finish my summer essay for my AP class,” requests Pidge as they all start walking in the library. 

When they enter the library Lance sighs in air conditioning hitting him, but suddenly wishes he brought his jacket. Shiro, Adam, and Matt find a table that can fit six as Lance places his backpack down with a thump. They go stiff as Lance cringes already feeling the disapproving gaze from the librarian as Pidge and Hunk look at his backpack incredulously.

“Dude, what's in that thing?” asks Hunk in surprise at the thought of what could be in there. Which Lance can understand, as Lance isn't at college  _ yet _ , his backpack wouldn't have any reason to be heavy. 

“Oh uh my Abuelita gave me her Papá’s senior yearbook,” answers Lance as he unzips his bag and takes out the yearbook. He quickly flips through the pages until he finds his Great Grandpa. “Check out the family resemblance.”

Pidge and Hunk both look at it with analytical looks while Matt, Shiro, and Adam take a glance and hum in agreement. Pidge looks back and forth at the picture and Lance before she teases, “Nah, you ain't as good looking.”

Lance squeaks in indignation before being shushed by the library. He glares at Pidge as he turns to Hunk for his  _ honest  _ opinion. Hunk catches the look as he takes another look at the picture and Lance. 

“I mean kinda. I guess. It's just hard to tell with the black and white. I mean face wise yeah you're a photocopy, but I don't know if you're like a clone of him,” answers Hunk with a shrug though he closes the yearbook before opening his laptop. “But family resemblance aside, come on dude I'm going to help you with applications.”

Lance cringes before digging through his backpack for his flash drive as he whispers apologetically, “Right… uh I gotta do this thing first real quick. It's super important. But right after we can start.”

“Alright dude, just don't take too long,” replies Hunk as he starts typing away. 

Lance smiles gratefully as he walks over to the computer desks ignoring the looks the librarians are giving him. Now, he can finally start finding Red's owner. 

* * *

 

After quickly printing the posters he takes it to the table when Pidge and Hunk look at the poster with curious glances. Which is right to do so as Lance is well known to  _ seem  _ like a dog person, but if he’s being honest he always prefers cats. 

“When did you get a cat?” asks Hunk curiously as Matt, Shiro, and Adam look away from their books as they look at the poster with a raised eyebrow as Shiro hums in consideration. 

“I found him out in the rain passed out,” explains Lance as he thinks about how different the cat looks like after a nice bath. “Poor thing. I hate this Keith guy that left him out there.”

Shiro’s chokes at the name ‘Keith’ as Adam pats his back repeatedly to calm him down. Lance looks at him weirdly, but decides to not ask any further. If Shiro had a negative reaction to the name, it’s probably best not to ask.

Pidge looks up at him with a confused gaze before shrugging at it, but Hunk decides to voice out, “Is that such a good idea to have a cat you found on the streets living with you?”

“It’s fine. He seems domestic enough,” answers Lance as he slides the posters to the center of the table. 

“Anyway, after this you guys mind helping me try to find his owner. Maybe this Keith guy just lost him for a while,” asks Lance as he looks at Red in the picture hoping the little guy didn’t leave the house, but if he did at least  _ others  _ can know he isn’t some lowly stray.

“Sure,” answers Hunk as Pidge hums in agreement, too engrossed into her paper. Hunk slides the laptop on an application page. “After you do at least one application.”

Lance chuckles as he slides the laptop closer to him starting to write the application. At the corner of his eye he sees Shiro grab one of the poster getting a closer on the cat. He ignores it, but it does still bother him that Shiro seems to have an idea on this Keith guy…. Which is weird considering Keith is a pretty common name.

* * *

 

Everyone went on their separate ways to hang up posters with them hanging them up in their home streets and places they work at. Lance walks along the street he found Red with posters is his arms as he hangs up another one. He arrives at the high school and decides to hang it up by the outdoor bulletin board. Pleased with his work he turns when another body bumps into him as the posters scatter across the ground.

“Watch where you’re going peas-!” starts the person in above Lance when he stops midway from a clear insult. Lance picks up some of the posters when the person reaches down to grab a poster. 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t see you there,” apologizes Lance as he looks up at the person. His skin a pale creamy mocha skin, indigo eyes, and luscious platinum white hair. Despite the days still having the summer heat he’s somehow wearing a white button down shirt under a black blazer, slacks, and polished short heeled black leather dress shoes. 

The man looks at Lance with a surprised look as he breathes out, “Leandro?” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know who that is,” points out Lance as he taps the man shoe as there is a poster underneath it. “Do you mind moving your shoe?”

The man steps back as he looks at the poster with analytical eyes as he asks, “Is this actually your address Mr…”

Lance flinches realizing the man is talking to him as he answers, “McClain. Lance McClain. And yeah. I found this poor thing out in the rain a day or two ago, so I’m just trying to find his owner.”

The man hums as he pockets the poster in his blazer as he gathers the last of Lance’s posters and passes to him. Lance thanks him when he feels a hand touch his face. He glances down seeing the man is practically cradling his cheek as Lance jumps back and bolts up on his heels.

“Well uh it’s nice to see you sir. I uh gotta go Mr….” starts Lance as he might as well know this man’s name after introducing himself. Though he makes sure he keeps a good distant from the man. 

“You may call me Lotor, my dear,” introduces Lotor as he holds out a hand as Lance hesitantly takes it. Lotor takes his hand and gives it a quick peck.

Lance immediately pulls his hand back a touch freaked out by the contact as he quickly shuffles away as he says, “Well nice to meet you! I gotta go…. _ somewhere _ . Maybe I’ll see you around!”

Lance quickly turns away from Lotor and bolts down the street muttering about how this week is getting stranger and stranger. However, if he turned around one last time he would see Lotor’s charming smile fade as he looks at the poster of Red.

Lotor yanks it off the board and crumples it up as he whispers, “You think you can win Leandro back and break my curse. Well you’re sorely mistaken.”

The crumpled up poster bursts into flames before being reduced to ash as he dusts it off in the grass. Lotor looks back at the high school remembering the day he met his dearly departed Leandro Serrano.

* * *

 

In the school year of 1956, Lotor walked in the halls when someone bumped into him. Lotor growled as he  _ was  _ going to yell at the perpetrator, but the person before him was beautiful. He had mocha skin glittered with freckles on any exposed skin. He’s wearing a sky blue polo shirt that’s faded, tan slacks, and worn down sneakers. His hair is a rich chocolate brown and his eyes as he looked up at Lotor is a magnificent ocean blue. 

“I’m so so so sorry!” apologized the boy rapidly as he stood up and dusted any dirt on Lotor as Lotor held back any noise from his throat as the hand slid across his shirt. 

Lotor grabbed the hand as he placed a delicate kiss on the knuckles - Lotor smiled when he heard the boy let out a sputtering noise of disbelief. Lotor looked up to see the boy blushing like a naive schoolboy caught by the teacher doing something less than pleasant. Lotor looked at his face that looked smooth like porcelain. 

“Greetings, I’m Lotor and you are?” asked Lotor as his gaze met the boy’s.

“Um Leandro Serrano. I’m new to town,” answered the boy as he  _ didn’t  _ remove his hand from Lotors’ own.

Lotor smiled at his luck at the thought someone new came to town and one that is such a beauty. Now, he just to make sure no one took him from him like….

“Leo! I got a map of the school to help you!” yelled a voice that Lotor knew all too well.

Kogane. Keith  _ Kogane _ .

Kogane came next to Leandro and stared at Lotor with a glare as Leandro removed his hand from his. Lotor clenched his hand in the hope to retain any of Leandro left on him. Kogane slid by Leandro and  _ obviously  _ placed his hand into Leandro’s hand as one big ‘He’s Mine’ gesture. Lotor resisted the twitch coming into his eye as he forced smile and held out a hand. 

“Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Leandro,” said Lotor as Leandro took his hand before the bell rang and him and Kogane ran to whatever class they had. 

Lotor breathed deeply through nose as he looked at picture of the school’s advertisement of an upcoming school dance as he stared at till it burst into flames leaving only a scorch mark of where it stood. 

“One day, my dear Leandro I'll take you away from Kogane and you'll be  _ mine _ ,” vowed Lotor as he strode away from the hallway in the direction of the administration’s office as he needed a  _ tiny  _ schedule change to be done.   
  


* * *

 

 

After leaving the grocery store to avoid Lotor Lance breathes a sigh of relief to see that Lotor isn't anywhere around, but what he does see is the familiar red ascot. 

“Red?” whispers Lance wondering why he left the house. 

Lance follows the cat curious why Red is wandering around aimlessly. Unless he isn't. He looks around at street signs and follows the path with ease. Maybe he knows where he's going, but it can't be Lance's house. His house is in the other direction and the only other place Red would know about is…. his owner's. Though Lance is surprised when Red enters the Altea Cemetery. Lance  _ really  _ hopes that Red's owner lives on the other side of the cemetery.  Lance walks along the gravestones following Red, until he stops by a grave under the shade of a weeping willow. Red doesn't lay down or anything he just stares at the gravestone. Lance looks at the grave to read something that is too creepy and too much of a coincidence. 

_ Leandro Serrano. 1940-1965 _

Lance gasps at the sight. Why would Red stop by  _ this  _ grave of all places. He looks at Red who just stares at the grave with sad kitty eyes. Lance wants to keep watching Red, but he hears a snap of twig as he jumps and lands right next to Red.  Red jumps and hisses at him before realizing it's Lance and soon seizes. Lance sits up to see that whatever caused the twig to snap isn't there anymore. 

“Geez that guy made me all jumpy,” comments Lance as he stands up and grabs Red who meows at him and paws at his face to tell let him down. “Sorry Red, but I'm taking you back to my place. This place is creeping me out.”

Lance makes his way to bolt out of the cemetery, but glances at the grave. He frowns at how bare the grave is as he stares at it for a long time. Red impatiently jumps out of Lance's and starts to head toward the exit. Lance looks at the grave as he takes off his backpack and and shuffles through the pockets when he finds the newspaper clipping. He sighs before staring at the engraving. 

“Grandpa Leandro. You don't know me, or well  _ I _ don't know  _ you _ , not I'm your great grandson. I'm Maria's grandson,” starts Lance as despite not knowing him personally tears already start forming in his eyes. “But I came to say you're not alone like me? I'm bisexual…. I'm  _ still  _ scared to tell our family. But I just…. I'm sorry Great Aunt Kathy hid you from the family tree. You don't deserve to be shunned for something you can't change.”

Lance stands up leaving the newspaper clipping, never wanting to be reminded that people like him and Leandro were hated and hurt. Lance takes a deep breath as he tries to look for Red again. He  _ hopes  _ the little guy didn't run off, but as luck turns out Red is nearby standing by two graves. 

“Sorry Red, gotta cut your visiting time short. It might rain again. Plus if  _ I'm  _ hungry you must be too,” says Lance as he picks up Red not reading the graves in full this time, but he should at least say  _ something  _ in case they're watching. 

Lance uses Red's paw to wave as he says, “Goodbye Kenji and Krolia Kogane. Hope you're having a nice afterlife.”

Lance then hears another snap of a twig as he quickly bolts out of the cemetery to his house. Hoping and praying that whatever caused those snapping of the twigs don't follow him home. 

* * *

 

Keith didn't think a lot about what Lance can and can't do in short time he knew. He didn't think he would bathe and feed him. He didn't think he would be  _ genuinely  _ worried about a stray. He didn't think Lance would find him in the cemetery, yet he did. He didn't think Lance is the type of person that can't say no to people even if he's burned out - he found this out when he nearly falls asleep when he reached the couch muttering about work, college, and his Abuelita. Yet, here Keith is one the pillow Lance let him use with a bowl of food and water as he empties out the contents in his backpack with a yawn. 

Lance goes through the stuff placing a folder on his desk and books to his side. He opens one of them as Keith nearly chokes on his food at the cover. 

It's a copy of  _ his _ senior yearbook.

How did Lance get one? He's pretty sure sixty years is enough that anyone that _is_ alive now would lose them, yet Lance has a copy that's in near perfect condition with the exceptions of just age near the corners of it. Keith jumps on the couch as Lance flips through the page that Keith knows all too well. It's the page where Leandro’s picture is. He looks at Lance who caresses the picture with a sad smile before placing his other hand on Keith to pet him. Lance forces a happier smile on his face as he shows the picture of Leandro to Keith. Keith can't help but bristle under his touch. Did the Witch find and tell Lance about Keith? No, Lance wouldn't be as cheery as he is now. Is the Witch actually Lance in disguise? Also no the Witch wouldn't toy with him for this long with fake kindness, he prefers showing off how miserable Keith’s life is. So that leaves one option. It's literally just a coincidence, but a creepy coincidence to Keith.

“Check it out Red. This Leandro Serrano guy is my great grandpa,” says Lance with his forced smile. 

_ What?!  _ Keith looks at the picture of Leandro and  Lance as he literally can't believe what he's seeing. If he's being honest…. he's surprised. He's not saying Lance doesn't look like Leandro, he does, but there's subtle differences.

Both of them have ocean eyes, but Leandro's are more a lighter blue of the top of the ocean while Lance's are more darker like when you go further out. Leandro's hair is more curly, while Lance's is more flat though Keith has seen his hair while wet where it becomes more curly.  Despite these Keith  _ guesses _ you could say they're the same person if you took a quick look, but if you spent as much time with Leandro you can see how different Leandro and Lance are like ice and water. 

“-homosexual,” says Lance as Keith feels bad that Lance was still talking during his shock, but he can't help but wonder why Lance mentioned  _ that  _ word, so he listens. “The 50s suck. People suck. Who cares if he's homosexual. Like  _ I'm  _ bisexual and….. Well actually no people  _ still  _ give me crap about that. Still my point stands. I don't know what do you think Red?”

Keith doesn't know what led up to this conversation, so he just lets out a large meow hoping whatever Lance wanted to hear is what he heard. 

“Thank you!” yells Lance before he turns back to the picture of Leandro with narrow eyes. “You know it's weird, when I first saw the picture I swear he's wearing the same ascot  _ you're  _ wearing  _ and  _ there's a guy in here named  _ Keith K _ ogane. Weird huh?”

_ You have no idea  _ Keith internally chuckles. He feels Lance's hand go slack as he slowly drifts to sleep with the yearbook open. Keith looks at Leandro's picture remembering picture day. 

* * *

 

A bright flash engulfed Keith’s eyes before he shuffled out of the line. He rubbed his eyes before he heard someone call his name. He looked up blindly before he saw the only person that could make him smile. 

His boyfriend Leandro Serrano. 

Keith walked up to Leandro who was in back of the photo line. His hair is combed to tame his wild curls. He wore a blue button down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes that Keith saved up to buy for him. Keith smiled at how Leandro dusted off non-existent dust on his clothes. 

Keith grabbed Leandro's shoulder as he asked quietly, “What are you worried about? You're the most handsome guy here.”

Leandro laughed for a moment before he asked, “I don't know. Don't I look plain? I mean I got so much blue. I think I need a  _ little  _ splash of color, which I have but I don't know if it will clash.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he asked, “Well what is it? Show me.”

Leandro shuffled awkwardly as he fiddled with something in his slack pocket. He sighed before he took it out to show a red fabric. 

“I know you like red, so I just got it. But I don't know what to do with it!” cried out Leandro as he started to ramble on about what looked good. 

Keith looked at Leandro and the red fabric as he slipped it out of Leandro's grip. He looked at it and Leandro's wear as he wrapped it around Leandro's neck and tied it gently. Leandro stopped his rambling to look at the ascot. 

“There, does that look good?” asked Keith before he caught looks from other students who looked at them suspiciously. “Because I'm tired of hearing you yap about a stupid picture.” 

Leandro looked at him with hurt eyes before he also caught the looks of other students as he argued, “I didn't  _ need  _ your help  _ hombre guapo _ . I would've figured it out eventually.”

“Sure,” drew out Keith as he walked away from Leandro with a smile before he brushed against Leandro's ear. “See ya later  _ handsome man _ .”

Leandro blushed deeply before he moved forward in the line. Keith smiled as he left the gym to wait outside by a bench as he looked at the poster for a dance. Maybe he can convince Leandro to go to the movies on that night so no one see them. He looked back in the gym to see Leandro still far back in the line, so he laid back and rested his eyes before things go quiet and dark.

* * *

 

Lance wakes up with a stiff neck at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looks around him to see that Red is fast asleep on the yearbook. Lance smiles before the excessive knocking bombards his ears again. He groans as he cracks his neck making his way to the door. 

He opens the door and greets, “Yes may I help-”

Lance stops right in his tracks as he back away from the door in surprise. It can’t be. How did this happen?

“Hello Lance McClain, funny how we’re neighbors huh?” greets none other than Lotor with a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out! I updated within a three months! I don't know how long this will last


	4. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees some people from his past, and he isn't exactly a happy cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! Thanks for checking in!

There's a _lot_ things Keith hates being about a cat, but there's also some perks like landing on his feet, being agile, but the best would be having this sixth sense of danger. Anytime at his time at the high school he could just sense when a dumb teenager would try to grab him or pick him which usually they met with his claws - another thing Keith slightly enjoys having. Though he doesn't like having that feeling when he's vulnerable in Lance's house. His fur stands on its end as he holds back a hiss. He looks up to see none other than the _Witch_ sitting on the couch.

Keith lets out a hiss as Lance looks _confused_ at the attitude. Maybe Lance _does_ know of his curse and toyed with him to get his trust, but some part of him didn't believe that. His posture is too stiff near Lotor, granted though _everyone_ felt uncomfortable around that guy. Though it's better to be vigilant than let his guard down for even a second.

Lance looks at him then at Lotor as he asks, “Are you _sure_ this is your missing cat? He doesn't look he's…. _fond_ of you.”

 _Missing cat?! I'm_ **_no one’s_ ** _cat!_ Keith lets out another hiss before Lance looks at him with a sad look, as Keith stops hissing for a moment. _Why is_ **_he_ ** _sad?_

Lance strides over to Keith as he picks him up gently petting him, but is a touch harsher than his usual way of petting. Keith looks at him as he's slightly shaking being so near to Lotor. Lotor smiles at Keith as he extends a finger at him as Keith simply bites the finger.

“Ow! Why you little stra-” starts Lotor before looking at Lance who's terrified of Lotor right now. “ _Strange_ kitty... I missed so _dearly_.”

 _Wow. Don't hurt yourself with that 180 Witch_ Keith looks at Lance who's staying as far away from Lotor as possible. Lance looks at him with a pitiful look as he places Keith right in between him and Lotor.

“Well Lotor, before you take Red back how about I give him some food and water,” says Lance as he quickly stands up as he walks in the direction of the kitchen with stiff movement before turning back to Lotor with the fakest of smiles. “Would you like anything to drink Lotor?”

“Some tea would be perfect if you have any,” says Lotor with a smile as he goes in to pet Keith, but Keith retaliates with a scratch. Lotor grimaces in pain holding his bleeding knuckles.

Lance quickly mentions how it might take a while as Lotor looks at Keith with an evil glare as he replies, “Of course. Take _all_ time you need.”

As soon as Lance is out of sight Keith feels sharp nails run through his four as he hisses at Lotor. Lotor looks at him with a bored expression, but still has a smile at each wince Keith shudders from pain. The sound of a can opens and a teapot whistling causes Lotor to grab the scruff of Keith's fur as his bored expression turns into a deathly glare.

“You think you can escape _me_ by running off and finding Leandro's reincarnation? Not a chance Kogane,” bites out Lotor with an angry expression before tossing him on the floor unceremoniously and yanking him by the scruff again.

Keith doesn't have time to react to the pain more concerned at Lotor’s conclusion. Lance is _not_ Leandro. Lance is just Leandro's descendant. Anyone that knew Leandro well enough could see that Lance may _look_ like him, but he doesn't _act_ like him. Lotor growls at his silence as he yanks harder on Keith's scruff where he's certain a couple hairs must've been plucked out despite the curse. Lotor’s eyes glow a deadly gold as he puts Keith right in his face.

“You really think _you_ can break _my_ curse simply by waiting out with him? Oh nonono _no_ . That's _not_ going to happen, you lowly _stray._ Because _I_ will win Leandro's love. In _this_ lifetime and _every_ lifetime. And you know where that will leave _you_?” taunts Lotor with a fake pitiful smile before throwing him on the floor. “You'll be all alone again.”

Keith lets out a hiss, a mixture of pain and anger, as he turns to Lotor ready to scratch out those eyes and ruining all the beauty that he _loves_ to brag about. Though before _either_ of them can do anything a metal clatter breaks their attention. Keith looks back to see Lance with empty hands and Keith's bowl of water splashed all over the floor.

“Lance?! You finished…. earlier than expected,” comments Lotor actually looking like he feels _bad_ about what he just did.

Lance doesn't reply before rushing over to Keith and holding him protectively before giving Lotor the coldest glare that Keith's never seen on even _Leandro's_ face. Lance pets Keith soothingly and gently as possible to rid any of the pain that Lotor gave him.

“What are you doing to Red? I thought you said you were his _owner._ You're supposed to love _and_ care for him! Not _hurt_ him! I'm starting to see why he ran away!” explodes Lance not loosening his grip on Keith one bit before rushing over to the front door and flings it open before pointing to it. “Get. Out. Lotor. If I ever see you again near me, my house, or even Red. I will not hesitate to call the cops! So I think it's in _your_ best interest you _leave_.”

Lotor looks gobsmacked at Lance's explosion and honestly Keith is too. Leandro's family were strong in religious beliefs, but they were kindest people anyone had the pleasure of meeting. Keith can't help, but purr in awe at it. No one except Keith _ever_ stood up to Lotor. It's truly… enlightening to see it.

Lotor stands up in shock, but at of the mere change Leandro went through. It's actually a welcoming change. Lotor enjoys a person playing hard to get, so if Leandro became more outspoken in this life Lotor welcomes it with open arms. Though he _does_ know his place as stands and walks out the door, yet not without stopping in front of “Lance” and Keith.

“I do hope one day we can clear this up my dear,” says Lotor before looking at Keith. “And maybe _someone_ won't stop us.”

“ _Please_ leave,” says Lance ignoring Lotor’s comment. As soon as Lotor leaves Lance slams the door and locks the door.

Lance waits for a moment looking out the window making sure Lotor leaves. He holds out hope Lotor lied about being a neighbor, but nope of lives right across the street as he kicks down a ‘SOLD’ sign. Apparently, he's a _new_ neighbor. Lance closes the curtains before taking Keith to the couch with him. He groans before looking at the time. He's got an hour before he's late to work.

Lance looks down at Keith with a sad look as he says, “Well, I can't leave you here with that psycho out there. Who knows what he might do.”

Lance looks at the time and his messages to see both Hunk and Pidge sent him about being busy (Hunk with a date with Shay and Pidge is hanging out with Matt). He can't trust any of the other neighbors in case Lotor is watching and goes there.

Lance pets Keith gently before placing him down as he grabs the bowl of food he left on the counter and places it in front of Keith. Lance sighs sadly, before smiling seeing Keith eating away.

“Yep. Better eat up Red. You're coming to work with me,” says Lance as he hopes that his boss isn't going to be mad at him bringing a cat in the Diner.

Keith loved diners when he was human. His favorite are the times he took Leandro the famous Lion Diner. He still remembered the time he took him there for the first time.

* * *

  


Keith _had_ to treat the guy that one nearly got hit by a car and two got called out about being Latino. It was the least Keith could do.

Leandro walked in the Diner with a hesitant look when a worker came to them. She had long white hair like snow, skin like creamy mocha, and sky blue eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun as she wore a pink waitress uniform.

“Hey, Keith. You want your usual?” asked the waitress with a smile.

“You know it. Also is the hidden booth still open?” asked Keith curiously as he gestured to Leandro.

The waitress looked at them with a knowing smile as she teased, “Is he a new friend of yours? Seems pretty cute.”

Keith held back a glare as she was just doing her job of charming customers. It's not a big deal.

“Sorta. But booth. Open or not?” asked Keith in a more clipped tone.

“It's open Kogane,” answered the waitress in a monotone voice. She rolled her eyes before she looked at Leandro. “What about you? Did you want anything for me to get ready?”

“Uhh I don't know what you have,” answered Leandro shyly as he hid behind Keith. “So I actually want a menu. If I could.”

The waitress nodded as Keith grabbed Leandro's hand as he said, “You know where we'll be Allura.”

Keith led Leandro to a secluded booth near a jukebox, bathrooms, and the counter. However there's no windows nearby. Keith offered the seat to Leandro first as he slid in. Keith took the seat next to Leandro as he sighed.

“Look, I know it's weird because I just met you, but I _do_ feel bad about nearly hitting and proceeding to yell you,” reassured Keith as he looked at Leandro before he stared at the table. “And I know how it feels to be treated different because of how you look.”

Leandro nodded as he looked at the menu, but he kept stealing a glance to Keith with red cheeks. He tapped against the table when he placed the menu down. He looked around them awkwardly as Keith felt like maybe he rushed in _too_ quickly and Leandro felt uncomfortable.

“Sooo the waitress. Allura…. is she your girlfriend?” asked Leandro with a nervous tap against the table as he scratched behind his ear.

Keith held back a chuckle. Allura was and never will be his type. For one big reason. She's a girl and he's gay. G-A-Y. _GAAAAYYYYY!_

“Uh no. She's not type at all. So don't worry that pretty head of yours,” answered Keith with a withdrawn smile.

“Pretty? Is…. Are you insul- uh making fun of me? Because I don't like-” started Leandro as he made a move to run from Keith.

“Whoa! Whoa! No! I'm serious! You're pretty! That wasn't an insult!” reassured Keith as he went in grab Leandro's hand before he could run. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. I swear!”

Leandro looked at him suspiciously before he took his seat again. He looked embarrassed with his red cheeks, but Keith couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Though Leandro looked at him shyly before he averted his eyes somewhere else.

“Are you…. you know. The g-word?” asked Leandro quietly as he used his hands for Keith to get the hint, to which he didn't.

“The g-word?” asked Keith confused before something clicked in his head. “Do you mean gay? Cause that's kinda personal for a first meeting don't you think. Unless _you_ are.”

Leandro tapped his finger as he whispered, “Allura isn't my type.”

 _That_ caught Keith's attention. Allura was _everyone's_ type. All the guys pined after her and would only go in the Diner to catch a glimpse of her, flirt with her, or worse try to touch _something_ of hers. The only people that didn't go after her were people against her skin color (which usually the accent would amend) and gay men. If Leandro wasn't against her skin color, which he wasn't because most people ditched or leave at the sight, then that meant he was….

“Gay. I'm gay, so sorry if that weirds you out. You can leave if it does,” said Keith as Leandro's eyes bulged out of his head.

“No!” yelled Leandro before he thought he had been loud as he went closer to Keith. “Uh I'm that too. So no it doesn't “weird” me out. I'm glad I'm not the only one.”

Keith smiled as he winked at Leandro as he said, “Don't worry your secret is safe with me. But in the meantime. You want to share a drink or something?”

“I love to,” answered Leandro as he slid closer to Keith. Keith gave him a questioning look about the sudden closeness. “Its so I don't have to lean to get the drink. You don't mind do you?”

“Nope. Not at all,” answered Keith as this would be the first of many secret meetings in the Diner between him and Leandro.

* * *

  


Once Keith finished eating Lance grabs him and hides him in his hoodie whispering about keeping quiet while they walk to his job. In this time Keith can't help but smell his surroundings. The biggest is sweat and grease which he can't tell is from Lance or hoodie. Though an underlying smell is sea salt and blueberry soap. Though soon enough his ears are bombarded by the sounds of plate sliding against each other, frying sounds, loud music, and yelling. He starts to hiss and meow in annoyance wanting the sounds to stop.

“Shhh, I know it's loud, but I gotta sneak you in the break room,” whispers Lance as he pets Keith through the jacket.

Eventually the sounds starts to grow quiet as cold air invades Keith after the slam of door. Lance opens his jacket as Keith hops out onto a table. He turns away when he sees Lance stripping out of his jacket when he sees that Lance folded them and places them near Keith.

“Okay, I'm going to talk to my Boss, so be good and _try_ not be too loud,” requests Lance as he adjusts the blue polo shirt that was underneath his other shirt.

Lance slides out the door as Keith listens in when he hears Lance greet someone, “Hello beautiful! I need a huge favor!”

“What do you want Lance?” replies a feminine voice. A familiar voice at that. Her tone is exasperated at the question, but with a touch of fondness.

“Okay, so I have this psychotic neighbor that's trying to catnap my cat Red! He's stalking me! So please _please_ can he stay in the break room! He won't cause _any_ trouble!” begs Lance in an over the top desperate voice.

It's silent for a moment.

“... okay. I'll check him out,” concedes the Boss with an amused tone. “As long as they don't eat my mice.”

Lance lets out a cheer before the door opens as Keith lets out a loud meow of surprise. The woman before looks all too familiar. The dark mocha skin that only rivals rich freshly made chocolate, blue eyes with sky, and white hair like freshly fallen snow.

 _Allura?!_ Keith yowls in surprise at the sight of the woman before him. What's with descendants and looking like their ancestors. Specifically ancestors that he knows. Heck, she even sounds like the original Allura.

The Boss looks at him with concerned eyes as she walks over as their eyes meet as she says, “Aww, you poor thing. Lance told me what happened. It's such a shame too. You got wonderful taste.”

The Boss reaches over to touch his ascot when she freezes when her eyes catch the embroidery. She nearly yanks it off Keith's neck as he scratches her hand with a hiss. She hisses in pain holding her hand before glaring at the cat.

“Be honest with me _cat_ . How'd you get that ascot? I _know_ that ascot. It looks something that a friend of my owned,” asks the Boss with a glare before their eyes meet. “A friend from _six decades_ ago!”

 _Six decades ago? Wait…. Wait a second. Allura?_ Keith looks at her with wide eyes. There's no way it's possible that the Allura he knows could be _this_ person. He glances at the scratch he made is all healed up already.  _Wait how did that happen?_

Keith looks at Allura who's anger dissipated as she mutters, “Maybe you're just going mad Allura. _He_ went missing. Leandro passed.”

Keith freezes at the sound of her name as he jumps off the table and chases Allura. He paws at her feet as Allura looks down with a confused look.

“What is it Red?” asks Allura before she narrows her eyes and kneels down to his level with wide eyes. “Wait a tick. Black mane. Violet eyes. The tendency to lash out. Ascot. Oh no.”

Allura gulps as she mutters, “This is either going to be amazing or awkward, but….”

Allura picks him up as she asks, “Keith…. Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND OH WHAT DOES ALLURA KNOW?!


	5. Communication At It's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes up with a plan to help Keith, but only with the assistance of a certain Cuban.
> 
> Meanwhile in the past Keith tries to make a plan to go to the dance with Leandro without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I said I would focus on End to a Beginning, but I am but this chapter was almost finished. So surprise!

“Keith…. Is that you?” asks Allura as she stares at Keith with her pleading eyes looking into his.

Keith freezes. She…  _ really  _ is Allura. He’s not alone. Not all his friends are gone. Damn, it’s a good thing cats cry; he would crying tears of joy right now. Keith rapidly nods as he gestures to his body by going in circles. 

Allura gasps in joy and in shock as she places him down gently. She replies in utter joy and surprise, “Oh my goodness. You’re a cat.”

Keith shrugs with a nod. 

Allura pauses for a moment as it sinks in. She repeats, “You’re. A. Cat.”

Keith backs away slightly not exactly liking how Allura is giving him a strange look. She picks him up again and screams, “You’re a cat! How did  _ this _ happen?!”

Keith opens his mouth about to respond when he remembers Allura might know it’s him, but she can’t understand him. He looks around trying to think of ways to explain when Allura snaps her fingers and requests, “Wait just a tick! I got a way you can explain.”

She whistles lowly as four mice - Keith resists the urge to snatch them - as she pushes them toward him. The mice quake in fear which is what he expects as one the mice, the smallest, squeaks, “Allura? Why you are taking us to a cat?”

Keith holds back his panic because that’s new. He never thought he could understand  _ other  _ animals. Granted, he never tried, but he’s still shocked. Though not as much as what happens next.

“Oh, don’t be scared little ones. This cat is a friend of mine. He  _ won’t  _ eat you,” reasurres Allura, but she gives him a warning glare as extra reassurance. “Isn’t that right Keith?”

Keith nods as Allura nods back proudly. She then says, “Now, explain it to them and they’ll translate for me.”

Keith looks at the mice and back at Allura in confusion.  _ Did she lose some sanity in the last six decades? _

Allura catches the skeptical look as she rolls her eyes while instructing, “Just do it.”

Keith then explains  _ everything.  _ How Lotor cursed him that day he went “missing” all those decades ago. How he lost Leandro. How he isn’t sure how to break this curse. How he ended up with Lance. Along with that Lotor is on his tail - quite literally - to make sure he doesn’t break this curse  _ and  _ how he thinks Lance is the reincarnation of Leandro. When Keith finishes the mice repeat it all back to Allura. Allura actually gasps and responds to certain situations and even teared up at Leandro being outed because of Lotor. She grabs Keith and places pets him reassuringly. 

“Oh, Keith. You went through so much. I’m so sorry I didn’t look for you,” whispers Allura as she gives him a hug.

Keith looks at the mice in shock. He doesn’t question it any further as he asks, “Can you help break the curse?”

“I'm sorry Keith. I can't,” responds Allura sadly. 

Keith rumbles a sad purr. Allura pets him calmly when her gaze looks out the door as realization strikes her. She smiles as reassures, “But maybe someone else can.”

Keith looks at her strangely when the break room door opens as Lance pokes his head in. He looks at Keith in Allura's arms fondly as he says, “Awww, Allura I just came in to say I'm going on a break for five minutes.”

When Lance leaves, Keith goes stiff in Allura's arm when he looks up to see her giving him a smirk. He gives her a deadpan look and says, “No.”

“Keith. Be reasonable.  _ I  _ can't take care of you. And just like Lance said Lotor won't go near you if you're with him. He's already taking care of you. All he needs is to know the situation,” explains Allura as she places him down on the table. 

“And how are we going to do that? He can't even understand me,” points out Keith annoyed.

Allura gives him a smile as she responds, “Not yet.”

* * *

 

When the Diner closes Lance walks in the break room when he sees Allura petting Red calmly. Lance rubs his arms awkwardly as he asks, “Did Red do something Allura? Or has been good?”

“He’s been wonderful. Reminds me an old friend I had. But can I talk to you in my office?” requests Allura as she passes Red back to Lance. Allura notices Lance looking scared as she shakes her head in an amused tone. “Don’t be scared you’re not in trouble.”

Lance looks at Red as he comments, “You better not have gotten me fired Red.”

Red meows offended that he accused of such a thing. Lance shakes his head as he follows Allura in her office. When he walks in he takes a seat in a blue chair and sets Red on the seat next to him. Lance asks, “So uh what’s this about Allura? I’m getting nervous.”

“Don’t be,” reassures Allura as she walks to a bookshelf behind her white office chair. She pulls out a white leather book with pink binding as it comes out with a  _ click _ . The bookshelf slides in and to the side to reveal a more medieval room that honestly scares Lance. Allura grabs a bowl what looks to be two pieces of green mochi with purple powder. Though what freaks out Lance more is when Allura pushes the bowl toward him and Red.

“Lance, I know this seems strange to you, but do you wish to help Red? He’s a very special cat if you didn’t know already,” asks Allura with a serious glare as she towers over him. “And don’t just agree because you’re scared for your job.”

Lance thinks about Red. How he was abandoned by Lotor in the rain. How he got hurt by Lotor. How he seem to  _ willingly  _ go to the cemetery. Obviously, he’s been through a lot. Lance gulps down any fear and nervousness as he answers, “Yes. I’ll  do anything to help Red. That’s a promise.”

Allura smiles brightly as she passes mochi-like treats as she says, “Eat up then boys!”

Lance gestures to Red as he asks, “Even him?”

Allura nods as Lance passes a piece to Red. Lance takes a bite of the treat and… it’s disgusting. Before Lance can even begin to gag, someone  _ else  _ gags. He opens his mouth to make a comment a more deeper voice than his own, but still has a crack as it comments, “God Allura! What  _ was  _ that?! I’ve had better food from the  _ trash  _ than  _ that _ !”

Lance chokes on his piece as he follows the voice to see Red hacking up a storm. Red clears his throat when he noticies Lance staring at him. He gives Lance a strange look as he asks, “Why is he looking at me weirdly?”

Lance officially stops breathing for a moment. Red. Just. Talked. Like. A Human.

So he does what any  _ logical  _ person would do. Scream.

“Why can I understand Red? What was in that  _ thing  _ you gave me?! Was it drugs?! Allura why would you give me drugs?! What is happening?!” screams Lance as he falls out of his chair and backs away from Red and Allura.

Red looks at him in surprise as he asks, “Wait you can understand me?”

“Nope. Nope. Nopity nope! I am  _ not  _ understanding some random cat I saved! I’m just stressed or overtired! Or I’m going insane? I do not understand Red!” cries Lance as he shakes his head in confusion.

Red looks scared that Lance is freaking out to much. Allura walks to Lance calmly as she says, “Lance, I know this is strange but calm down.”

Lance keeps screaming when Allura rolls her eyes. She grabs a pouch in her pocket as she takes a pinch of silver dust and blows it in Lance’s face. Lance immediately calms down as his start drop. Before he promptly passes it out against the wall. 

With Lance fast asleep Keith asks, “How come Lance can understand me and you need those mice to translate?”

“Oh, the treat is a magical animal translator. But it only works if both parties eat it at the same time,” answers Allura as carries Lance to a more comfortable chair. 

“And let me guess you didn’t want to eat the treat to understand me because it’s gross,” guesses Keith in an amused tone.

“Partially,” answers Allura as she looks at her four mice on the desk. She leans down to Keith’s ear. “If I’m being honest I already hear four mice which is the limit human brains can comprehend without going mad, unless you already have the gift of animal communication.”

Allura looks at Lance peacefully sleeping as she informs, “He’ll wake up soon. Just give it time.”

* * *

 

“Just give it time,” advised Allura as she looked at the two couples staring down each other across the booths. “Eventually, they'll change the law that allows you to be together without hiding it.”

Allura walked away as Keith looked at the two girls in front of him. One had short brown hair curled at the ends, stormy blue eyes behind glasses, and wore a white dress shirt, orange poodle skirt, and knee high knitted socks with black Mary Jane's. Next to is a woman with raven hair in a tight bun and navy blue eyes. She's wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

“So, you mind informing us of what's going on?” asks the brunette. 

Leandro shifted awkwardly in his seat as he asked, “Do you two want to go to the school dance?”

The brunette gave a deadpan look and answered, “Naturally. But as you can see I can't go with Acxa without raising some suspicions Serrano.”

The raven haired, Acxa, nodded as she added, “Vivian is right. Unlike you two, I don't wish to get caught.”

“We haven't been caught!” yelled Keith quietly as he glared at Acxa. “Look, this doesn't have to be weird. Just hear Leandro out.”

The two girls looked at Leandro with intrigued looks. He jumped at their gaze as he explained, “I know you two want to go to dance. Maybe you can't dance with each other, but at least you can go together and take pictures. Plus, people are getting suspicious about  _ both _ of us. So, I came up with a plan to help us.”

“What is it?” asked Vivian curiously. 

“We go together. Keith goes with Acxa and I go with you Vivi,” answered Leandro. “We'll look like a normal couple. We can sneak out a couple times, but we take each other out.”

Vivian scoffed as she commented, “The day I, Vivian McClain, go to a dance with a Serrano is the day I die.”

“Are you serious? You can't go dance with him for  _ one _ night? I  _ kill _ to be in your shoes,” responded Keith in annoyance. 

“I think it's a good idea,” added Acxa suddenly as everyone turned to her in shock. “What? They're right Vivi. I  _ know _ you want to go to dance. Be honest, do you want to go to dance have some fun, drink a little or sneak into another drive in theater in my trunk?”

“Go to the dance,” muttered Vivian miserably. “But, I want to spend time with you.”

“You can,” reassured Acxa as she crossed her chest. “I swear on my soul that I belong to you.”

Vivian nodded happily as she and Acxa held out their hands to Leandro and Keith. They say in unison, “We’re in.”

Leandro grabbed Vivian’s while Keith grabbed Acxa’s as Keith responded, “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”

* * *

 

Lance wakes up with a groan.  That was some trippy dream. Allura was some witch and Red actually could talk like a normal person. Before he gets his hopes up that he just passed during his shift he hears a familiar male voice ask, “I think he’s starting to finally come around.”

Lance opens his eyes and scans the room looking for the owner when he only sees Red in his lap. He’s giving Lance a curious look as he notices Allura with a nervous grin. Lance asks, “Please tell that everything was a dream and Red is just another cat.”

“We could, but we would be lying,” comments Red with a smirk. “Also my real name is Keith.”

Lance takes a deep breath as he wipes his face in shock. He replies, “Yeah, that what was I was afraid of. You can talk?! Like this entire time you didn’t think to do it back… oh I don’t know when we first met?!”

“You couldn’t understand me! Allura gave you that treat so you  _ can _ understand me! Trust me, I’m just weirded out by the fact you can understand me after decades of no one understanding me,” responds Keith in annoyance with a twitch of his tail.

Keith’s words sink in when Lance cries, “Decades?! Wait are you  _ that  _ Keith? Keith Kogane?”

Allura overhears him as she demands, “How do you know about Keith? I mean I know him, but your  _ parents  _ weren’t even a thought when Keith disappeared?!”

“I personally don’t, but my Great Grandpa knew him. I have a yearbook from my Abuelita with his picture in it,” answers Lance with his hands in a surrendering motion. Then what Allura said clicks in his head. “Wait how do  _ you  _ know Keith?”

Allura laughs with a fond smile as she answers, “I am much older than you think Lance.”

_ Yeah, okay if Allura didn’t scare before she scares me now _ Lance thinks as he looks at Keith in a nervous manner. “So are you taking Re- _ Keith  _ Allura, now that you know he’s your friend.”

“Well, that depends on you. You said you wanted to help Keith right? Are you still willing to do it?” asks Allura with concerned eyes. “Because, I’ll admit it Lance you are the best chance for Keith now. He was cursed by a vengeful witch which sadly you had the encounter of.”

“Let me guess Lotor,” says Lance with annoyance in tone.

Allura nods sadly as she explains, “Look, what you did today, standing up to Lotor, was unknowingly protecting Keith from him because I hate to say it Lance, but Lotor is possibly after you because you look so much like Leandro. As long as you’re with Keith Lotor won’t hurt him in your presence.”

“Which I personally don’t see,” comments Keith with a deadpan look.

Lance looks at Keith with a nonchalant face because of the comment. He looks at Allura and asks, “How long am I keeping Keith before this curse breaks?”

“I don’t know Lance. I have to figure out how to break this curse, but I promise you as soon as I figure it out I will inform both of you,” answers Allura with a sad smile. “So will you do it?”

Lance looks at Keith and immediately feels bad for him. This guy’s life sucked so far. Gay in the 50s where homophobia was the norm and homosexuality was this horrendous disease. Fell in love with his great grandpa and had to hide them dating for the longest time. Being cursed by a psycho for falling in love. Cursed to a cat for decades that pretty much everyone one he knew is gone from family and friends alike. 

“I’ll help Keith. That’s a promise,” swears Lance with a determined look and Keith stares at him in shock. 

* * *

 

Keith stared in shock at Leandro at the gym with Veronica at his side. He wore an ocean blue tuxedo while Vivian wore a pale ice blue dress. He looked so handsome. Acxa coughed beside him as he glared at her. Acxa scolded, “Look, you’re supposed to be  _ my  _ date. You look at that direction they’re going to think you either want to hook up with Vivi or worse you’ll get caught.”

Keith held a groan as he looked at Acxa. She wore a purple dress that ended a little below her knees. She looked nice, but he really wished he took Leandro to be alone somewhere else so he didn’t need to resist the urge to kiss him. He felt Acxa grab his hand with a serious look. 

“What?” asked Keith in annoyance.

“Be careful tonight,” warned Acxa with a hard glare.

Keith pulled away from Acxa’s touch as she said, “What did I say earlier. This. Doesn’t. Have. To. Be. Weird. And guess what you’re making it weird. Just act natural.”

Leandro and Vivian made it to the table with a smile as Leandro quietly complimented, “You look amazing.”

Vivian looked at Acxa and responded, “You look pretty too.”

When they both took their seats Leandro and Keith grabbed each other’s hands with a fond smile.

* * *

 

After they left the diner, Lance and Keith walk to Lance’s home in utter silence. Keith looks at Lance and catches him staring at him. Though when Lance notices Keith catching him he immediately looks away. Keith stops as he asks, “Is this weird now?”

Lance bites his lip nervously as he answers, “I mean… kinda yeah. You must admit this whole thing is pretty weird. Just a week ago I was an average guy worrying about college with a normal job and now I got pulled into a reality where magic is real, my cat is actually a person from the 50s that dated my great grandpa  _ cursed  _ to be a cat, and my boss and now psycho neighbor is a witch.”

Keith looks at him as the feeling of guilt starts to bubble in him. It’s his fault that Lance’s life changed so significantly. Though before Keith can deny Lance anything Lance adds, “But the weirdest thing is I’ve been treating you like a cat the entire time I knew you. I feel kinda bad. I mean you’re human I should treat you like a human. Does that make sense?”

Keith shrugs as he answers with a paw up, “It doesn’t have to be weird unless one of us makes it weird. So let’s make a pact. We don’t make this any weirder than it already it is. Deal?”

“Deal,” agrees Lance as he gently takes the paw and shakes it. He pulls back with a questioning look. “First thing I gotta ask do you actually enjoy cat food or should I start investing in like fish or something?”

Keith gives him a deadpan look and replies, “Would you eat cat food?”

“No,” answers Lance quickly.

“Then you got your answer,” replies Keith as they continue walking. “Though you should look up what cats can’t eat because someone once gave me milk and I started throwing up a little after so unless you-.”

“Got it,” replies Lance holding a stopping motion. “Look up what cats can and can’t eat so you don’t ruin my house or accidentally poison you. So what else should I know?”

“Oh quite a bit. A couple decades makes you learn about cats than actually owning a cat,” answers Keith with an amused tone.

No longer walking in silence Lance and Keith exchange little ways to make their living situation more bearable. Though while talking neither of them notice a raven watching them from the top of a building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I should start doing this  
> Tumblr: @sailormew4  
> Twitter: @thesailormew4
> 
> Progress on stories:
> 
> Past, Present, and Future: Updated on March 8 and waiting for more comments
> 
> Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Black Cat (Shallura Miraculous Ladybug AU): Updated on March 7 waiting for comments, about to have a change in title so subscribe to know when it does
> 
> Bi, Bi, Bi Hetersexuality (Love Simon Klance AU): Published on March 7
> 
> The End to the Beginning (Season Eight Redo): Published on Jan. 12 and is currently getting scripted
> 
> My Princess (Allura X Acxa Story): Updated on Dec. 18 in the planning stage
> 
> Add Water (Mer Lance Story): Updated on Feb. 18 2018 and Chapter 5 plan is being rewritten
> 
> Holding Out For a Paladin: Okay, so one person still remembers this and wants it back so maybe if I see more checking it out it might get some love again.


End file.
